


Innocent Or Guilty?

by ThatDAMDemigodMJ



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDAMDemigodMJ/pseuds/ThatDAMDemigodMJ
Summary: (Rated Mature for Violence and Murder scenes)-----------------------------------------------------------The Skeld.Probably every young adult's dream is to work on the fastest spaceship in the world, made at MIRA HQ, and to be able to finally explore the distant planet Polus. This is the situation for 10 teenagers, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Will, who are currently on the galactic beauty. As soon as they all met each other, they became friends instantly. They all agreed, they made a pretty good team.Until they heard about the murders, and about the two imposters blending in the crew.Now, as they have lost all their trust, and as all their faith has crumbled, the ten teens are thrown into a game of alliances and betrayals. Will the crewmates finish their tasks, eject the imposters, and come out victorious? Or will the imposters take the cake, resulting in a failed mission and 8 innocents dead?Only time will tell.....-----------------------------------------------------------
Kudos: 6





	1. —— Deaths and Deception ——

Two figures slipped through the corridors of MIRA HQ as the sky was colored a shade of ink black. They stopped in front of a door labeled 'DORMS' . One placed his hand on the lock and crouched down to examine it. "Alright," he said. "we're in. What now?" The shorter figure glanced behind them, checking for guards. "We infiltrated the base. Now we get in there, and take the place of two crewmates." The taller one pulled out a stolen keycard from his pocket, and said, "Won't the organizers and other crew know we are two different people?" "Apparently not. MIRA HQ did a blind choosing, and the crew members meet for the first time tomorrow." The taller one turned his head and looked up a his partner in disbelief. He rolled his eyes, "Percy, I might be small, but I know things." 'Percy' cracked a lopsided smile. "Nico, you don't know what the top shelf of a closet looks like." He said. 'Nico' smacked him upside the head, careful not to make much noise. "Shut up," He whispered harshly, "I wanna get some blood on my knife." Percy's somewhat funny face turned into an evil smirk, as he turned back to the lock and swiped the keycard. A satisfying low 'ding' sounded into the otherwise empty hallway, as Percy stood up and pushed open the door. As the duo stepped into yet another corridor, this one filled with doors of rooms on either side, they shared a malicious grin.

Who were these people anyway?

The taller one was Percy Jackson, 17 years old. His dark sea green eyes held a raging hurricane, and his tousled raven black hair gave the impression of a ruffian skater boy to most.

The shorter one was Nico Di Angelo, 14 years old. With his pale skin, short black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes, he was assumed to be a really hardcore emo in others eyes.

Nobody thought these two were actually killers. Outsiders. Murderers. Imposters.

Nico made a signal with his hands. Percy nodded, and both of them snuck to the right.Percy placed his hand on the first door, pulled out another keycard, and turned to see Nico placing his hand on the door next to his and doing the same. 'On three.' Percy mouthed. They silently counted to three, and swiped their keycards at the same time. Since it was midnight, they didn't see their targets. They hauled the crewmates out of the corridor, into a storage room, and closed the door. Turning on the lights, they found two identical boys snoring in front of them. Both had curly brown hair and looked like twins. 'Brothers,' Nico thought, examining their features, 'not twins.' Making eye contact with Percy, he realized that his somewhat stupid partner had figured it out.

**(A/N I'M SHAKING IN MY SEAT FROM EXCITEMENT AS I WRITE THIS)**

Nico nodded to Percy. He grinned, pulled out his gun from its holster and made a loud 'click'. Nico readied his dagger, as the two boys awoke from their slumber. As their eyes opened, Percy and Nico saw that they had identical bluebell eyes, that widened in fear as they saw the two people handling weapons, aiming at them.

They got to their feet in an instant. The shorter one's jaw dropped, as the taller one started to talk. "Who-" He began. Percy moved with lightning speed, and cut him off by grasping the hood ofthe shorter, and, Percy assumed younger, of the two, and pressed his gun to the boy's forehead. The taller boy shouted, "CONNOR!" "Shut up Travis! The other one's already got his knife to your neck!" Connor, the boy in Percy's clutches, replied. And it was true, as Nico had used this opportunity to place his dagger on the other boy's neck. Travis, Connor had called him.

Travis shifted so that Nico's knife didn't touch his neck much, and glared at Percy. "Let go of my little brother, you maniac. What do you want from us anyway?"Percy, unfazed by his words, smirked at him and shifted his gaze to Connor. "So you ARE the younger one!" He shouted with glee. "And apparently your bro-bro wants me to let you go. And you know what? I'm gonna respect that." Connor slowly turned his head to face Percy. "You will?" He asked suspiciously. "Yeah." Percy gave him what seemed to be an earnest smile. He loosened his grip on his captive's hood.....

.....And pulled the trigger.

**(A/N Oh gods what have I done)**

Connor's lifeless body dropped to the floor with a 'thud'. Travis, instead of screaming, as Nico expected him to do, fell to his knees in shock. Percy put his gun back into its holster, "See Trav? I let him go....just not the way you expected." Travis didn't answer, still staring at his brother. Nico crouched down and positioned his dagger again, drawing a small line of blood down Travis' neck. "You could be reunited with him. Just say the word and I'll do the deed." Nico whispered in his ear. Travis hesitated, a tear tracing it's way from his cheek, and then nodded. "Kill me." He choked out. "I can't live without him." Nico had a vile gleam in his eyes as he grinned. "If you say so." He said, and sliced Travis' neck.

As Travis breathing slowed, and as he fell to the floor, he looked up at Nico and Percy smiling down evilly at him. "I don't know who you are," he gulped, "or what you want. But remember this: You two WILL be found out." Nico laughed, "I don't think so." Travis gave both of them a final glare.....And did not move again.

Percy and Nico exited the room and went back to the dorms, the murder fresh in their minds.They stopped at the rooms of the deceased brothers. "We'd....better change," Nico said, looking at his bloodied clothes, "but oh my gods that felt....right!" "I know." Percy replied. "Get some rest Neeks. Tomorrow's when the real fun begins." They shared a smile, and went into the former rooms of their victims for some well deserved slumber.

How are they gonna sleep on this? I have no idea.


	2. —— Photos and Phobias ——

JASON heard a voice behind him. "Hey."

He whipped around and dropped his O2 tank. Luckily the person was quick. They caught the tank and bounced up, strands of choppy brown hair blowing across their face. "You're clumsy, aren't you? Guess I didn't catch that in the introduction." Jason remembered their name from the meet-&-greet yesterday. "Piper." he gasped. "Don't scare me like that woman!" Piper giggled as she handed it back. "Sorry," she said and then started pinching his cheeks. "You just look so cute when you're frightened!" He swatted her hands away and gave her a playful glare, "Shut up." "Yo Pipes! Scaring Ms. Grace again?" A voice sounded. "Shut up Jackson!" Jason shouted, looking at the raven haired boy who had just spoken. Percy just gave him a cheeky grin, and went to collect his admin card.

Jason found himself zoning out. Percy's hair had reminded him of someone close to him with that same color hair. His sister, Thalia. Thinking about Thalia made him think about his parents: Zeus and Beryl. That made him wonder: Would he ever come back from this mission? Will he see his family again? Many people before his team had failed, heck, everyone before his team had failed. No one knew why; MIRA HQ had never let the secret spill. Jason remembered the day he was chosen. A flurry of excitement and anxiety had rushed into his body, and now, Jason felt that feeling returning.

'No backing out now,' He told himself, 'we leave in an hour.'

**(A/N Okay, I know as soon as there are 10 players in the lobby you start the game, but this ain't a game)**

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud "LEO VALDEZ!" ringing through the metal room. From the box he was sitting on, Nico threw his hands up to bring our attention to him and quiet all the discussions, then brought out a bag of popcorn from behind his back. "Cellphones on silent and shut your mouths." Nico instructed. Jason saw Annabeth and Will silently dying of laughter out of the corner of his eye. "The show is about to begin." Nico continued, putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Leo popped up from behind another box. "You wound me, Neeks!" He put his hand on his chest and cried out in mock pain. Then they saw Calypso storming in, and Leo hid again with a small "Eep!"

"Where is that Latino Elf?!" Calypso glared at all the boxes. She looked at the box Leo was hiding behind, and muttered, "Aha!" She went behind the box and pulled Leo out from his ear. "Ow! OW! Couldn't you be more gentle?" He groaned. "Why should I be gentle to someone who blew up the side drawer in my room?" "Wait, seriously!" Jason interrupted. "Yeah," Calypso looked at him. "this little jerk destroyed my glass of water in the process." "Yeah, he's like that sometimes isn't he?" Piper walked up to them and ruffled Leo's hair. "Lady!" He shouted, "Hands off the Money Maker!" That was it. They all burst out laughing at the thought of Leo's hair being a 'Money Maker'.

Hazel and Frank peeped their heads in from the door that led to the spaceship. "Hey guys!" Hazel's eyes shone with excitement, "It's time!" Frank nodded. "Suit up people!" He shouted. The whole group gave a loud cheer and ran to their rooms. 45 minutes later, they all stood in the cafeteria of the Skeld, all in their astro-suits, looking down from the windows in awe at MIRA's launchpad as they went up into the Earth's atmosphere.

———oOo———

PIPER felt a rush of adrenaline through her body.

Her whole life, she had wished that she would be able to step on-board the Skeld, for even 5 seconds. Now, here she was, all suited up, taking flight as one of the crew on the spacecraft!

Piper grinned, and ran to the main table of the cafeteria, and stood on it. "You guys!" She shouted. All of her new friends turned to her with big smiles on their faces. "Our dream, begins, right now!" She squealed. Her group shouted with approval as they all huddled up and put their hands together. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Will counted. They all raised their hands and punched the air, "TEAM OLYMPUS!"

**(A/N I'M BAD AT NAMING THINGS OK?)**

"Alright guys! Let split up and finish our tasks." Percy said. They all nodded, but then heard the emergency alarm going on. Calypso scrunched her face in confusion. "Already?" She went over to the Smart TV screen and answered the call. The rest of them gathered around as their training supervisor, Chiron, appeared on the screen.

"Crewmates, I bring you some very disturbing news." Chiron deadpanned. "What's wrong Chiron?" Frank asked worriedly. "This." Chiron showed them a remote, and pushed a button on it. The screen changed to.....Piper suddenly felt nauseous. The picture was of two identical boys. But here was the problem. They.....were dead. Piper could make out a bullet hole in the side of one of the boys' forehead. The other boy seemed like his throat was slit. Dried blood caked the teens body.

The team gasped in unison. "Who...?" Leo's question hung in the air, not needed to be completed. The screen shifted back to Chiron. "It appears," He said, "that V.I.L.E has struck once again."

**(A/N *screeches* WhErE iN tHe WoRld Is CaRmEn.....SaNdiEgOoOo!)**

———oOo———

PERCY had to admit, even though he was supposed to be undercover, hearing his school and organization's name made his heart swell with pride.

But just because they found the bodies, didn't mean he was gonna give up just yet. Instead, he put on his best confused face, and asked, "What's V.I.L.E?" Chiron sighed. "It's known as the Villains International League of Evil. They are the real reason why every mission to Polus sent on the Skeld by MIRA has failed. They sabotaged all our ships, making them go off-course and lose their connection. But now, it appears, they've stepped it up a notch."

Silence hung in the air. Nico turned up his palms, and said unsurely "What do you mean....stepped it up a notch?" Percy silently thanked V.I.L.E for that course in acting. He'd never been so grateful for it in his entire life. "I mean,Mr. Di Angelo," Chiron replied, sadness enlacing his voice, "that they have sent two imposters to take two of the real crewmates place."

Percy could feel all the trust and faith they had built between them crumbling in one small second, as glares were thrown around the group. To make himself seem as one of the group, he too threw some sneers at people. Hazel's eyes turned darker as she turned back to Chiron. "Do we know who are they?" "We don't, I'm afraid, Ms. Levesque. We don't have a way to find out either. So, it's up to you all now. Crewmates, you have an extra task to do. Find the imposters, and eject them from the ship." They all gave a firm nod as the screen went black.

5 minutes later, they were all sitting around the main cafeteria table, glancing at each other, full of suspicion. "So. What do we do?" Leo crossed his arms. Annabeth stared, unmoving, at the emergency button, encased in glass. "Whatever we can do. Finish our tasks, and keep an eye out for anything fishy." "I say we use the cams to look at hallways." Nico put his arms on the table. "Definitely." Frank nodded. "We already have a huge advantage anyways." Piper stood up and looked at each of her companions in the eye. "Because we know." She took a deep breath.

"There are two imposters among us."


	3. —— Deaths and Deception ——

LEO was being followed.

Or at least, he thought he was. As he headed over to the right, he had the sudden urge to look behind him and check to see if anyone was aiming a punch to rearrange his face. He passed the cameras and looked at them for a while, and was relieved to see the red light popping up.

_ 'At least someone knows I passed here.' Leo thought 'At least someone has my back.' _

As Leo entered Nav to do his download, he debated whether or not he should fake it for a bit, just to see if someone was about to snap his neck. He walked over to the downloader, deciding against it, when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw a tall boy with Raven Black hair.  _ Percy.  _ He went over to chart the course, and Leo paused his download and looked at his modified watch to see if he actually did the task.

He waited. And waited.

At about the 1 minute mark, Leo knew something was DEFINITELY wrong. He looked up to see Percy grinning at him. He lifted up his own watch and tapped it a few times. The door shut, and Leo could hear alarms going off. Looking down, he saw that the Reactor had been sabotaged, and that was on the other side of the ship. Leo looked up in disbelief at Percy, one of the funniest and friendliest people during the introductions. But then he remembered what one of his brothers, Beckendorf, loved to say:  _ Looks can be deceiving _ .

He made his hands into fists and glared at Percy. He was NOT going down without a fight. Percy just smirked, "Oh, that won't be necessary." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a.....gun. Gods dammit. Aiming it at Leo, he clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk, you should've known better than coming to Navigation of all places on your own, Leo." "Apparently, I should've." Leo replied, then smiled at Percy. "But someone was on the cameras. If they saw you following me, they'll know you're the imposter." Leo felt victorious. Even though he might not survive, his friends would be somewhat safe.

"I'm afraid not." Percy laughed, bursting Leo's bubble. "My partner was the one on cams, with none of you annoying crewmates in the way. Surely, you've heard of that phrase." He cocked his head, "'United we stand, divided we fall'? You all wouldn't be as stupid to not follow such sage advice, would you?" Leo cursed silently. He and the crew HAD been that stupid.

His eyes drifted to the gun. It didn't seem like a regular weapon. Then he remembered the small detail that Percy was apparently part of a worldwide organization of villains. He wouldn't have an ordinary model that Leo could maybe possibly dismantle, even if he managed to disarm Percy. Percy caught him staring, brought the gun down and brushed his hand across it's grooves. "A beaut, isn't she? Her name's Riptide, and she can cause some SERIOUS damage. Especially," Percy aimed it, wait, no, HER, back at Leo, and rested his finger on the trigger, "on people." He smirked wickedly.

_ 'OKAY!'  _ Leo's mind was ringing alarm bells.  _ 'IT'S OFFICIAL. THIS DUDE IS INSANE.' _

Leo knew there was no way out of this sticky situation. Suddenly, he had an idea. A crazy idea, sure, but it was all he got. Either this worked, or it didn't. He just hoped someone would understand. He spread out his arms in a 'I surrender' manner. "Alright," Leo smirked, "you got me. Go ahead. Pull the trigger." Percy gave him a smile, "I'm glad you understand. Say goodbye, Leo Valdez." Leo heard a small 'BOOM!' as the bullet left the gun. He quickly put his arms and legs into position, before his vision went black.

———oOo———

HAZEL was terrified.

Of course, that was what one feels when traveling with two people who might be out to kill you. She ran from Lower Engine when she heard the sirens that told her the reactor had been sabotaged. After fixing the reactor with Annabeth, Will and Nico, the group started moving to do their tasks. Soon after, Nico turned the corner into electrical and disappeared behind the power stations.

Annabeth, Hazel and Will continued their walk over to shields, eyeing each other suspiciously. "So..." Will began. "So...Ok this is awkward." Hazel threw up her hands in the air. "We have to work together, or we might get killed!" Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Unless we're travelling with the imposters." Will glanced at them nervously as they walked into Shields. After completing her task Annabeth headed back in the direction of Communications, but she halted abruptly when Will said, "I have a task in O2." Hazel could see the gears in Annabeth's head turning as she clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go then." The trio headed up towards O2, and Will walked up stiffly to clean the filter as Annabeth watched him intensely. Hazel breathed a sigh of relief when she got the signal that Will completed his task.

' _ That's one more safe person then. _ ' Hazel thought.

She timidly tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. "I'm going to go check for....bodies." Annabeth nodded and Hazel headed right towards Nav. As soon as she entered, her eyes widened as she screamed. Annabeth and Will came rushing in. Annabeth doubled over with what Hazel assumed was nausea as soon as she saw the corpse. Will on the other hand crouched down next to it with narrowed eyes. "You guys, call a meeting." He said, voice turning steely.

"Alert everyone that Leo is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N So. I just killed the Stolls. Do I feel bad? Yes. Do I think Percy and Nico are a bit extreme and kinda insane? Yes. But do I wanna keep writing this story? Absolutely, and I have no regrets! (Why am I smiling so much. I have a problem. Now I know how Rick feels)  
>  Love you my awesome blueberries!  
> \- ThatDAMDemigodMJ ******


End file.
